7 (Seal album)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = | prev_title = Soul 2 | prev_year = 2011 | next_title = Standards | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} |rev2 = The Guardian |rev2score = |rev3 = The Irish Times |rev3score = |rev4 = Pop Magazine |rev4score = |rev5 = Sputnikmusic |rev5score = 3.6/5 }} 7 is the ninth studio album by British soul and R&B singer-songwriter Seal.http://www.people.com/article/seal-first-listen-every-time-im-with-you-new-album-7 The album was released on 6 November 2015 by Warner Bros. Records. Its title comes from being the seventh album of original songs, his first since Seal 6: Commitment (2010). The singles "Every Time I'm with You" and "Do You Ever" were released on 11 September 2015. Two promotional singles were released in advance of the album; "Life on the Dancefloor" on 2 October and "Padded Cell" on 16 October. Track listing All tracks produced by Trevor Horn and Seal; additional production on "Life on the Dancefloor" by Jamie Odell. | collapsed = yes | total_length = | title12 = We Found Love | writer12 = Seal, David | length12 = 4:24 | title13 = Whatever You Need | writer13 = Seal | length13 = 4:34 }} Personnel * Seal - vocals (all), programming (4, 7, 10) * Joel Peters - drums (1, 4, 5, 7), programming (4, 5, 9), percussion (7, 10) * Earl Harvin - drums (1, 2, 4), cymbals (4) * Ash Soan - drums (4, 5, 7, 9) * Abe Rounds - drums (8) * Aaron Horn - programming (1, 4, 7) * Stephan Moccio - piano (1), keyboards (1), programming (1) * Julian Hinton - keyboards (1), programming (6, 9) * Jamie Odell - keyboards (3, 8), programming (3, 4, 7, 8) * Cameron Gower Poole - programming (4, 5, 9, 10), percussion (7) * Dave McCracken - programming (4) * Justin Parker - keyboards (5), programming (5) * Anne Dudley - piano (5) * Tim Weidner - programming (5), sound FX (6) * Trevor Horn - bass guitar (2, 3, 5, 7–9), keyboards (all), guitar (1, 4, 5), backing vocals (9) * Chris Bruce - bass guitar (1, 2, 4, 6–8, 11), guitar (1, 4, 5, 7) * Jamie Muhoberac - bass guitar (9, 10), piano (1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 9, 11), Hammond organ (2, 4, 9), keyboards (1, 2, 4, 5, 7–11), programming (1, 3–5, 7, 9–11) * Paul Turner - bass guitar (4) * Simon Bloor - guitar (1–9), piano (4, 6, 10), keyboards (2, 7–10), programming (2, 3, 6, 10, 11) * Phil Palmer - guitar (2, 4–6, 8, 9) * Lol Crème - guitar (4, 7–9), percussion (9), backing vocals (9) * Josh Campbell - guitar (7) * Luís Jardim - percussion (1, 2, 5–7, 9, 10) * Paul Spong - trumpet (3, 8) * Steve Sidwell - trumpet (3, 8) * Andy Wood - trombone (3, 8) * Dave Bishop - saxophone (3, 8) * Minnetonka - backing vocals (4) * Mr Probz - backing vocals (4) * orchestral arrangement/orchestra conducted by Anne Dudley (1, 2, 4, 6), Nick Ingman (5, 7, 10), Hinton (9) * additional orchestration - Hinton (6), Bloor (9) * brass arrangement - Steve Sidwell (3, 8) Charts Certifications References Category:2015 albums Category:Albums produced by Trevor Horn Category:Seal (musician) albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums